V-13 X Lienna
Character V-13 © Windwarrior234 Lienna © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C' Lienna: *walks out of a tailor shop deep, musing to herself* Hm, Gray really needs a longer coat for the winter; I'm sure he'll be taller once it rolls around. V: *observing her as she leaves the shop* Scanning.... Lienna: *blinks and looks over* Did you need something, ma'am? V: ...Subject determined to be nonviolent. Identity, unknown. Lienna: ??? I am Lienna, if that's what you're wondering, ma'am. V: Lienna....identity connection established. Inquiring objective...... Lienna: Objective? What's that? V: ...Inquiry failed. Second attempt.....*with difficulty* what are....you doing? Lienna: *smiles* I'm shopping. *reaches into her basket and pulls out an apple. She hands it to the woman* Would you like it? V: *takes it and looks at it* Apple....edible....thank you... Lienna: *nods* You're welcome, ma'am. How shall I address you? V: ....I am.....V..... Lienna: V? That's a pretty name. Is there something I can help you with, V? V: ....I am....lost.... Lienna: Lost? Perhaps I can help you. Where do you wish to go? V: Home..... Lienna: Home... where is that? V: ...Location....unknown..... Lienna: *sad* I'm not sure how much I can help, then... but if you want too, you can stay at my home for now. V: Home....with you? Lienna: *nods* Yeah. We'll take care of you until you can find your home. V:....Thank you.... Lienna: *small smile* You're welcome. End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' V: You are....kind....Lienna Lienna: *smiles* Thank you, V. You're very sweet. *clears the dishes from their breakfast* V: *seems troubled* Enjyu....dislikes me. Lienna: *chuckles* Don't worry about it, V. He's very... cautious with who he trusts. The more he gets to know you, and know you're not going to hurt us, the more he'll trust you. V: Understood....perhaps he is malfunctioning..... Lienna: Malfunctioning? What do you mean? V: *blinks when she realizes it slipped out* Oh...I'm sorry....I meant to...keep that to myself... Lienna: ...oh. *chuckles* All right, it's fine. So, do you need anything else, V? V: *shakes her head* No....everything is running smoothly.... Lienna: *nods* All right. Do you remember anything about your home? Do you remember anyone? V: *closes her eyes* Accessing memory banks....data retrieved....yes. I remember...a man. A kind man. A field....a bright sky.... Lienna: A field, a bright sky... that could be anywhere... what does this man look like? V: *thinking again* ....White skin....older....green eyes..... Lienna: ...is he your father, V? V: Fa....ther....*her head hurts* I....can't....remember...... Lienna: *rushes over and feels V's forehead* You're a bit warm... perhaps we should stop trying to get you to remember for now... V: Yes....what about....your family? Lienna: There's only my brother, Gray, and I. My mother... is dead, and my father disappeared. V: *frowns* I am....sorry.... Lienna: *small smile* It's okay - Enjyu and Gray take good care of me. V: You are lucky....to have people close to you..... Lienna: ...don't you have friends, V? V: Friends.....? Lienna: Yeah, friends. People you trust, like to talk to, and know will take care of you. V: People like....you? Lienna: *thinks about it and then smiles, nodding* Yeah, I suppose so. Do you have any? V: *frowns* If I did....I don't remember..... Lienna: Oh... okay. Well, hopefully one day you will remember. I'm sure they were good friends. V: I hope so.....you are....my friend, Lienna? Lienna: *smiles and nods* Yes, I'm your friend. Gray will be your friend, too. And one day I'm sure Enjyu will be your friend. V: *smiles a little* I will...protect friends.... Lienna: And we'll protect you. I promise. ^^ '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' V: *helping Lienna with the groceries* That was good....no problems detected. Lienna: Good. Thank you, V! Oh, by the way, how have things been going with you and Enjyu? Have they improved? V: I...don't know....he has not spoken to me....but my mana readings detected no malice....so he is not hostile.... Lienna: *nods* That's good. It means he's starting to realize that you're a friend. V: *smiles* I am glad..... Lienna: So do you remember anything else about your home or your father? V: *closes her eyes, but shakes her head* I do not.... Lienna: Oh, okay... well, you're free to stay with us as long as you like. It's no trouble, we like having you. *smiles* V: *smiles as well* Thank you....*suddenly stops when she senses something* Lienna: ??? What's wrong, V? V: I sense....something.....something bad.... Lienna: B-bad? Like what? V: *suddenly jumps in front of her* Behind me! *she protects her as the wall is knocked through, revealing bandits raiding the town* Lienna: *gasps* V! *looks around frantically before arming herself with a pot. V: *closes her eyes* Accessing battle protocol.....battle form application....Mode: Alpha *she is then coats in red, thin armor that wraps around her torso and arms like a swordsmen's cloak. Armored boots appear on her feet, and she stands up with a pair of swords in her grip* You will not...hurt my friends! *lashes out at the bandits* Lienna: *gasps as she watches the battle ensue* B-be careful, V! V: Don't worry, I will! *slashes at the bandits again* Lienna: *occasionally hits one of the bandits with her pot* G-go away! V: *strikes another bandit down* Lienna! Are you okay? Lienna: Y-yes, I'm fine! *throws her pot at another bandit, knocking him unconscious* What about you?! V: I'm alright! *slays another bandit* Lienna: H-how many more do you think there are? V: *a visor appears over her eyes as she scans the area* Hmm....my scanner says that there are other people fighting them....I think we're safe for now. Lienna: *breathes a sigh of relief* Y-you were not hurt, were you? Th-that was... so sudden... V: No, I am uninjured....are you okay, Lienna? No injuries? Lienna: *shakes head* No, not really... *looks at the one and half inch cut on her arm* Except this. I should probably go clean it up. V: *frowns* You must've gotten that when the wall caved in.... Lienna: I-I don't remember when I got it... it doesn't even hurt, really. V: That's good, I suppose. Here, I'll help you clean the wound *transforms back to her normal form* Lienna: *nods* Thanks. *she goes to the kitchen sink and turns on the water. She wets a rag and begins to gently clean her wound* V: Do you have any bandages or anything? *thinking* I would use Lambda, but this is such a minor wound.... Lienna: *nods* We have a few in the little basket on the counter. *looks at the basket and nods her head toward it* I'm not sure if we have one big enough for this, but we might. Otherwise, I'll have to go into town for one later. V: I can work with these....*takes the bandages and begins to wrap them around her arm* Lienna: Thank you, V. It feels better now. V: *smiles* That's good. I'm sure that the bandits are gone by now. Lienna: I suppose we should go check on everyone else... hopefully Gray and Enjyu didn't get themselves into trouble. v: Right then; I'll accompany you. Lienna: All right. *they go to check on everyone. Two hours later, they return.* Lienna: *wipes her forehead* Phew, those bandits sure did a lot of damage... V: Yes, but thankfully no one was injured too badly.... Lienna: *nods* Yes. I think Enjyu trusts to a lot more now... once I told him how you kept me safe. V: Well, you ARE my friend...I wasn't going to let some deadbeat hurt you! Lienna: *smiles, and nods* Yes, he understands that now. Thanks again, V. V: *smiles* It's my pleasure, Lienna 'End of Support A ' '''V-13, Protector to the Helpless, and Lienna, Hospitalities Angel Lienna housed V for as long as the android woman required it. The two strengthened their bond over the coarse of time, and V encouraged Lienna to learn how to heal. Lienna never stopped hoping that V would remember her past; eventually, they did uncover much of V's forgotten memories...